onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviathan 89
re: Locking Forum Oh, what a good idea! We've basically just been changing categories, but this is a better idea I think. I would like to change the automatic lock from 30 Days to 70 days though. But er, what part should I copy+paste? :So... I replaced "6048000" with "expiration = 86400 * number of days" but that doesn't seem... quite right. Help? ::Oh! Haha, I see. Fixed it, and thanks for the info. I also unblocked it for registered users, since I didn't see a reason for the block in the first place. I added the 3 tilde sig you suggested (good idea) and . What else did you think would be good? Hm... then maybe it should be 50... I was just hesitant that it should be shorter because I know people tend to forget about topics and then come back to them. And I'll add the other symbols/templates you suggested. :) Forum header replacement ; Hey Levi,I think I dont understand what you told me on my talk(as I dont see the "next" in black font),please clear that up.Thanks:) Oh! Thanks a lot for doing that(I never read the entire message you left the last time,sorry!),but mind if I ask you to change the color to a "more linkish one"(green,yellow?)?..no one will figure that there's a link(as it's black.)Thanks:) re:Template Documentation Start a forum about it. I think it could be useful, but at the same time I'm unsure since I think the templates on here are pretty self-explanatory. Would this only be applied to non-One Piece templates (delete, stub, etc) or to other templates that we made here (like crew templates)? 21:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Use of tabs, how to? Yo leviathan, I wonder if you could tell me how to effectively use tabs for articles or even user pages (if it isn't to complicated/long to explain)? 11:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thank you! 16:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) re:10th Treasures I think a slider with that many photos would be too much, and we don't want to overload the page with too many inidividual pictures. My idea would be to put them in a gallery. Before I go on about specific pictures, if it's not too much trouble, could you give me a list of mangaka that drew Luffy, and bold the ones who currently have series in Shonen Jump? It will help me figure things out better. Thanks. 22:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be best to use drawings done by some of the more well known SJ mangaka. Are there any by Takeshi Obata, Nisio Isin, Hideaki Sorachi, Mitsuboshi Shimabukuro, Ryuhei Tamura, or Kenji Sakaki? They (in my opinion), are some of the most recognizable mangaka, at least by name. Also, regardless of how many there are from this group, could you give me the link to the mediafire file? 23:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I looked through them, and I picked a few out. Is it possible for you to cut out part of one of them? There are some where I only think one of the pictures should be uploaded. Anyway, if the file numbering system is different on our computers, let me know and I'll list them again: File 188, File 189 (Haruto Umezawa's illustration), File 190 (Takeshi Obata's illustration), File 194 (Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro's illustration), File 195 (Hideaki Sorachi's illustration), and File 199 (Yoshiyuki Nishi's illustration). Don't sweat it if you can't cut out the individual illustrations, just load the entire thing then. Also, and I'll help you with this if you want, be sure to list what series each person is known for, otherwise it is just some random. Also, if you have a few that you like that I didn't list, feel free to add them since I didn't add to many. 00:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I meant you should use the picture done by the listed mangaka. As for 188, I think it should have both, but you can cut them and have them be separate pictures. Let me know if you want help matching each mangaka with their respective series. 00:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have all the mangakas' series (if they have multiple series, I'm just going with the most current/recent): Haruto Umezawa: Live, or Bremen Takeshi Obata: Death Note (illustrator) Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro: Toriko Hideaki Sorachi: Gintama Yoshiyuki Nishi: Bokke-san 03:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Unsigned edit Hey, please undo your revision to the template as one of the admins(but not staff)on the central wika told that unsigned must remain subst,if you are referencing me that Bleach wiki doesnt use subst,it's just one of their many unwikial stuffs:)-- w:c:User_talk:Godisme/Archive_1#Unsigned_....Person I was talking of was Randomtime...your template makes it a variable while the normal(and the default one)substitutes the template into the page...I dont know if I'm explaining what I'm thinking to you since I dont get the right words,but think over it and you may understand.-- Yeah! I never noticed that the wiki had a non subst unsigned,anyway mind if you talk to RT about this? Volume 61 Do you have the raw for Volume 61's Usopp Gallery Pirates section? I need to upload some evidence for the RayxShakky event. Thanks. 21:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It was actually me who asked jopfan for an upload, thanks for providing the picture leviathan. 22:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC)